


[VID] Woman

by runawaynun



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: The women of Legends of Tomorrow don't need a man holding them too tight.





	[VID] Woman

Song: Woman by Kesha  
Source: Legends of Tomorrow

Summary: They're motherfucking women. Premiered at WisCon Vid Party

Password: woman

[Woman](https://vimeo.com/272256268) from [runawaynun](https://vimeo.com/user45267040) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n4io5ay46xc7pfq/Woman.mp4?dl=0)


End file.
